Between Heaven And Hell
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Brooklyn is torn, two loves he thinks he has, are they real? Is this real? Is this a promise of love for him?


FlamesOfFury-Read, a Brooklyn one-shot, kind of a comparison of my life at the minute and how I'm feeling. I too am looking for a special someone, I flirt but that's meaningless, I'm not afraid of commitment and I'm certainly not afraid of commitment. I just wanted to write this. I poured my heart into this at the start, I hope you appreciate it. It still relates to Brooklyn Kingston.

My favourite character ever in Beyblade. It's a supernatural and angst title. If you don't like and don't review or do I say I didn't like it, I appreciate the comment, a valid reason is all I need and just say what you want from me and I'll try my best to do this.

Before you read, you are now being warned, this is not pretty, a good reason why this is M rated, kind of like my Soul taker fiction, it's not pretty and if you don't like don't blame me, I like dark fictions.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Read and Review.

* * *

**Between Heaven And Hell-FlamesOfFury**

I stare at you, you don't look, are you avoiding me? I wish you would turn you know my secret love for you. Everyone knows, they tease me but I couldn't give one! I love you; my heart is filled with every thought of you, my love…

You still don't turn as everyone tells you, you couldn't care which makes me like you more. We are asked to go out to do a job; we get up and head to our destination.

Outside you grab me, push me to a wall and hold me there. There you kiss me hard, fierce with intense passion. This is for real, no dreams or anything. This is all you, you my dear are the sexiest thing alive.

You continue kissing, the feelings of you surge around my body, I am hot, sticky, tired, sleepy, dazed and feel pain.

The kissing wouldn't stop, you won't stop, the passion is increasing, I want to taste you with my tongue. Kiss you with my lips. Actually do something to make you see how much I love you but I can't, I have no control.

Once again my life is taking a back seat. You lean off a bit off me. I'm hot and in a cold sweat. I want to do things to you that I have always wanted to. You bit my lip hard with your teeth, I do not yelp, I dare not flinch, of course it hurts but I couldn't care less.

You lick the blood, I moan. I let it slip. I close my eyes as you push me to the wall. I breathe deeply as you touch me with your body. I don't care what happens…

I kiss you and turn you onto the wall, I get your hands and play with them as I work on your lips, I dare for entrance to your sweet mouth. You accept as I can still taste the blood in your mouth. I search every surface and every corner then you push me off.

I hate you…

You walk away living me heartbroken, shocked…

I cry, my life isn't worth living then you show up. The beauty of you is like an angel tending to a victim. I ask you are you an angel?

You laugh, you are not like her, you are gentle. I hug you which shocks you; a cut appears on my arm, blood drips onto my shirt.

You kiss me and take me down the stairs. I wish you were for real but you are not this isn't real; I wake up in a cold sweat.

Why must I be like that this? Why does this darkness drift in my mind? I wish perhaps there is someone out there for a guy like me, mad as I am, I love you.

But I do not know you. No one does, I think you are a figure of my imagination, the angel that lives within perhaps the one I can call my soul mate.

Perhaps you can save me from the darkness that consumes my heart? I wish sometimes that I can find you, kiss you, pleasure you in more ways than one.

We'll have love, passionate love, I want to hold you. I wish someone was here now as I lie in this bed, the sheets with a cold sweat. I put my head in my knees and breathe. You are the only thing that keeps me going, tough love and gentle love.

My dark side and my good.

I sob; no one is here which makes me cry more, little drops of tears drop onto my bare chest, boxers only for comfort. I pull the duvet over me and lay down but I can't get this love contrast out of mind.

Where are you? Why are you not here? Why must I love my life until I found you?

This isn't fair!

I scream. It fills the room, I taste blood in my mouth, wide eyes now emerge, was that a dream or a reality?

Did I see my angel while my devil hurt me so?

Did I see my saviour?

My true love?

My carer?

The one that occupies my heart?

I have no answers; I forget no one is here to hear me.

I scream again and get out of bed. I walk over to my desk that was already here when I got to this place.

I look at you, my Beyblade. One of darkness. Where is my light?

WILL SOMEONE TELL ME?

Then a beacon of light shines through the curtains. I look out, it's you!

I run outside, I swallow as I stand before you.

"Brooklyn"

You are beautiful, you are an angel, a woman covered by light, your beauty is not matched, your complexity, your body, lips, eyes, face, hair is perfect.

"Are you here…?" I start.

"Now is not the time, I love you, do you love me?"

I can't speak as you look at me; all I want to do is kiss you.

"I love you"

"Do you want to be with me?" You ask.

My eyes become tear eyed. "Of course"

You nod.

"How can I be with you?" I say.

"I think you know…" You say.

I know what you're saying but I can't be sure. Do you mean what I think? Do I have to…?

"I know what you're thinking Brooklyn, babe, your life would be so much better with me, you know what to do…"

"But what if I?"

"You won't go to hell, you won't go there, I'll make sure, I love you, you and I can be together forever Brooklyn"

"Time will stand still; our love will carry on until eternity…"

"You know what you have to do…"

You float up to the sky and disappear. A knife is showing on the grass glistening in the moonlight.

I look at my wrists, they already have cuts, I already did them. My veins are showing, I'm nervous, how do I know this isn't a dream as well?

I look at the knife.

I cry, my face wrinkles into tears. I can't take this, I love you but what if I end with my devil not you my angel?

I have to take the chance, I have to touch you, kiss you, make sure you know how long I've wanted someone like you not my devil, not my imaginary devil that haunts my dreams sometimes I wish that this was a dream that I was back at the beginning of BEGA.

I wouldn't have fought, I wouldn't have joined, I would be friends with Kai Hiwatari. I look up to him, he's everything I hope to be, he has friends that care for him no matter what.

He is respected and is one of the most popular bladders in the whole world and who am I just some fucking nutcase who couldn't take losing?

I breath in, I know what I have to do.

I pick up the knife with my right hand. I look up to the sky which shines for me. She is waiting, she loves me, she wants me to join her. Do I want to do this? Is this for real? How the hell do I know this is real? How the hell do I know that I won't go to hell?

My mind is going over time. This must be real if this knife hurts…

I raise it up to mid height as I kneel on the grass. There is no nature here now. They don't want to interfere perhaps they respect my wishes?

Zeus flashes on Brooklyn's desk as it disappears with a bright light.

Brooklyn drove the knife into his left wrist. He screamed in pain as the knife cut into his wrist, the vein burst, blood splashed in his face. The blood was pouring out of his wrist; it was too much, the pain of this was just enough to kill him now. He made a fist and yelled in agony.

Blood leaked out of his left hand. Brooklyn's head fell onto his neck. He picked the knife up with his left hand as he winced in pain, with one quick motion he drove the knife over his arm near the top, he winced.

It felt like a muscle.

"Brooklyn, you're almost here"!

Brooklyn looked up; his sweet love was rising above the clouds.

He saw his wall of his house; he looked down as he ran full pelt into it. He fell to the floor banging in his head on the cold hard concrete path.

Blood spread out of him as cries of animals were heard.

"You're here!"

Brooklyn looked around and saw a fire around him.

A dark figure covered by darkness flew up over him. Brooklyn looked frantically around.

The dark figure had no face, just a sheer stream of energy.

"Where is…?" Brooklyn said.

"Dead"

Brooklyn erupted into tears. "YOU!"

"No, you, the only good that was left in you, you just killed…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Brooklyn screamed as he jumped passing through the dark figure.

"I hate you!"

Brooklyn fell back into the flames, they rose around him, he screamed in agony as the burnt every part of his body.

"I HATE YOU!"

Burnt marks started to form as a laugh echoed around him.

"Ain't life a bitch!"

* * *

FlamesOfFury-I told you it wasn't pretty. Inspired by Star Wars Episode III Revenge Of The Sith, which I don't own and fucking rules! If you haven't seen I suggest you go down to the next showing. It's so dark…

Review!

FlamesOfFury out.


End file.
